


[bnior]不xx就出不去的房间（pwp）

by realJINmeimei



Category: JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 双向暗恋
Kudos: 9





	[bnior]不xx就出不去的房间（pwp）

林在范醒来的时候还有点搞不清状况。  
朴珍荣在他不远处，见他醒了慌乱地撇开了视线，只露出微微羞红的耳后根。  
林在范掐了掐自己的脸，这是不是他的梦，他一向冷若冰霜的上司变成了年上熟男，性感又可爱。  
“前辈？”  
林在范试着唤了唤，人还是不愿和他对视，挠着头林在范才注意到空旷的房间只有一扇门，门上几个大字：  
“不做爱就出不去。”  
林在范确信，这是他的梦，还是个春梦。

朴珍荣是林在范的前辈兼上司，明明年纪大他不多却成熟稳重得多，平时就是工作狂，办公室电梯间两点一线，平光眼镜一天八小时有八点五个小时架在高挺的鼻梁上。  
若是个单纯的工作狂林在范绝不会如此钟意朴珍荣，要说心动的契机，那是在林在范入职后第一次团建上，卸下了眼镜，脱去了西装，放下刘海系上围裙的朴珍荣边洗着一筐鲜艳可人的草莓，边含着笑对他说：“在范尝一个，可甜了。”——那一瞬间林在范分不清草莓和朴珍荣哪一个更甜。  
从那之后林在范的目光总是会停留在朴珍荣身上，只是那次之后，二人便因朴珍荣的职务调动再无交集。当然，那不妨碍朴珍荣间断出现在林在范的梦里。  
二十出头，正是精力旺盛的时候。林在范已经不是第一次梦到朴珍荣，不过大多数的梦，林在范连那张秀气的脸都看不清，像现在这样，还能看清微红耳根这样动人的细节真是少见……  
“你…离我太近了。”  
怀里的人侧过头企图分开和林在范过于亲密的距离，却被后者勾着腰无处闪躲，慌乱之下耳根的绯色爬上了脸颊，林在范眯起眼睛欣赏着爱慕之人难得一见的娇羞模样，无师自通地凑上去亲吻朴珍荣的耳朵。  
“前辈，原来也会害羞啊…”  
怀里的人轻微扭动着身子，却碍于体型差无济于事，只好故作镇静，食指推开了人顺势想要接吻的唇瓣。  
“要做就做，再调侃我们都别出去。”  
揉着怀中人纤细却不单薄的腰，注视着那双平淡如水却仿佛拥有魔力将他拽入欲望深渊的眼眸，虔诚地吻上了朴珍荣的指尖。  
“遵命。”

如果是梦境未免也太真实了。  
林在范凝视着身下人的发旋，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在自己腿间，白皙秀气的指尖扶着深红色的阴茎不停吞吐。  
没有被人如此做过的林在范自然红透了张脸，紧绷的肌肉昭示着他的紧张，另一位显然余韵很多。  
粉嫩饱满的唇珠微微撅起，牙齿被很好地收了起来，吞吐时只有柔软的舌和上颚爱抚林在范怒张的龟头。他的手也不闲着，口不到的地方那灵活的手就照顾了个遍，比林在范本人还了解哪里是敏感带一样几下就把林在范搞得直喘粗气。  
空旷的房间只能听到林在范小心翼翼的呼吸和朴珍荣吞吐时的水声，后者似乎毫不在意，又或者是享受其中，舌尖勾去人马眼溢出的前液，就着来不及吞咽的唾液一起把阴茎涂抹地湿漉漉。  
“…前辈！”  
林在范的声音忽地颤抖，他射精了，此刻分不清是梦境还是现实的林在范只是下意识不想让朴珍荣做到这一步，却还是被人抢先了。朴珍荣了然地吐出人身下的昂扬，伸着舌尖给人看白色的液体被指尖拉长，最后抵在了自己唇边。  
“你梦里也这么叫我吗，没情趣，我都萎了。”  
林在范放弃了思考按着朴珍荣的肩膀把人推倒，一团糟的下身弄脏了人尚且整齐的衣裤。直视着惊讶中透露的笑意的上司，林在范笑着看向人诚实鼓起的胯间。  
“前辈的身体好像不是这么想的。”  
脖子被人一只手臂环着拉下，另只牵着林在范的手覆上那处突起，朴珍荣笑得纯良却多情：  
“叫珍荣也可以的，在范。”  
温柔的吻落了下来，唇瓣与舌尖共舞，鼻息交织在一起如干柴遇上烈火，林在范动情地吻着身下的人，是他日思夜寐的人，他的唇果真有魔力，让人怎么都尝不够，越是品尝就越是深陷其中。朴珍荣的手臂勾上了他的脖子，微眯着眼偷看林在范，却与人撞上视线，令人着迷的深情。  
他大概也是喜欢我的吧。  
那一瞬间林在范这么想着，心里的火烧的更旺了。他空出一只手去解朴珍荣的皮带和裤子拉链，后者配合地把外裤连着内裤一起蹬掉，两条白皙修长，肌肉饱满的腿被林在范小心翼翼地分开，不亚于自己尺寸的巨物挺立，涨红的柱身布满青筋，男性荷尔蒙浓郁到要充斥整个空间。  
不得不说林在范同为男人已经被撩拨得不行，释放过的下身经过不应期又充血变硬，急切想要释放。这时朴珍荣就显出了他一贯的温柔和善解人意，在林在范的灼热目光下翻身跪趴好，塌腰翘臀，两瓣浑圆的臀肉想可口的白桃，引人去品尝它的汁甜水美。  
没有犹豫地伸手揉上挺翘的臀肉，触感甚至比朴珍荣身上任何一处肌肤都要细腻，饱满而富有弹性的软肉被手指揉捏按压出微红的印记，十足的色情。朴珍荣的脸整个埋在手臂里，只有不断发出微小颤栗的细腰和蜷曲的脚趾诉说着身体的兴奋和紧张。如果说林在范眼里这些都是无声的引诱的话，在触碰到人微湿的后穴时，林在范应该是被赤裸裸地勾引了。没有实战经历，视频还是看过不少的，指尖传来温热的湿意，稍微探入就是一片柔软，紧致的肉壁没有想象中的干涩，稍微用力按压就能收获极为敏感的骤缩。  
林在范按着朴珍荣后腰的手微微出汗，喉头都跟着干涩了起来，他注视着朴珍荣的反应，缓缓将一截手指挤了进去，指尖抠挖着四周扩张，是不同自己预期的那样紧致和柔软，光是想想自己一会要进入这嫩穴林在范已经兴奋了起来。  
手指在肠液润滑下抽插得逐渐顺畅，不时传来的细小水声将暧昧的气氛推向高潮，朴珍荣塌着腰，只剩圆润的臀翘挺着接受人的指奸，脸贴在地上伸手往下套弄几下被冷落的性器，就被林在范抓住了手腕。  
“珍荣等急了，为什么不求我进来。”  
是陈述句，林在范抽出了湿漉漉的手指把粘液都抹在朴珍荣臀尖上，轻飘飘的声音传到朴珍荣的耳朵里就像是台阶，只要他开口。  
“在范...让我舒服吧...”  
朴珍荣翻身躺下变成了面朝林在范的姿势，双腿大开，臀缝间的穴口泛着粉，真如夏季最甜最可口的蜜桃般。  
林在范俯下身，虎牙叼着朴珍荣饱满多汁的下唇，扶着根部将自己嵌入进日思夜想的身体，朴珍荣仰着脖子哼哼，好看的腰腹绷紧出线条，手臂勾紧林在范的肩膀，感受硬热一寸寸磨过饥渴的穴肉贯穿自己。  
完全进入的一刻林在范呼出一口气，低头就能看到结合处的褶皱都被撑平，深色的性器和雪白的腿跟形成色情的对比，会阴处布上了不知是谁的体液，让人食指大动。亲了亲朴珍荣汗湿的额头，林在范掐住人细腰开始抽送起来。  
“嗯...哈啊...”  
不同平日浑厚沉稳的男中音，被操干的舒服的时候朴珍荣就变成了求欢的猫儿，一身一声轻柔抓挠着人的心，留下痒痒的感觉，却又让人欲罢不能。林在范注视着朴珍荣，不肯放过他每个情动的细节。被撞到敏感点会轻轻皱起眉头，呻吟会从合不拢的双唇中偷跑出来，力度适中时又会微微闭起眼，轻抿的唇角上扬，手指也一下一下轻揉林在范的后颈像在奖励，干得轻了那人则会用饱含情欲的眼看他，一双本就生得多情的桃花眼蒙上了层水雾，可怜又迷人，光是对视就足以点燃人心底的欲火，什么推拉，什么欲擒故纵，都通通丢到脑后去了，只想掰开人腿一下一下操干那不知餍足的小穴，直将人都顶得颤栗，尖叫着沉沦在无止境的欲海，满足他，掌控他，榨干他。  
“在范...太...哈啊...太快了...要...嗯！”  
盘在人腰上的腿也瘫软着支在人身侧，腰眼酸爽得简单的扭动都能扯起酥麻，林在范一番大开大合毫无方法技巧可循的顶弄把朴珍荣生生逼出了眼泪，没想到看着憨厚的后辈被勾引红了眼也是不知辛苦的公狗模样，朴珍荣又喜欢又害臊，在人脖子上留下几个没什么攻击力的牙印发泄怨念，两眼一闭被干出了高潮。  
林在范回过神时小腹已然被人射得一片粘腻，骤然收缩吞吐的肉穴逼得他缴械，浓稠的白浊灌满了肠道，拔出时还从嫣红的小口流了一些出来。林在范想再看看，就被朴珍荣勾着脖子躺下来，换成了自己被压在身下的姿势。  
“珍、珍荣前辈...现在是不是可以出去了...”  
朴珍荣侧拄着手，顶着泛着粉的脸蛋故作严肃地捏了捏他的鼻尖。  
“你是真傻还是假傻，干完就想提裤子走人啊？”  
林在范眉头都拧成一团，诶？  
“等你一次主动好难，作为前辈只好由我亲自出手了，”朴珍荣翻身骑在了林在范身上，唇贴着他的唇，回归了最开始自信从容的模样，“在范现在知道我的心意了，还急着出这个房间吗？”

END


End file.
